Boneless (folklore)
The Boneless (locally known as the Frittening) was a strange and malevolent entity from the folk tales of the Shetland Isles, it was a unique creature that blended elements of both the islands' rich folklore and more modern cryptid lore, with many differing accounts and explanations being offered to its origins, ranging from a sea-monster to aliens to unidentified "sea blobs". History Many years ago the islands of Shetland experienced a strange and frightening phenomena in which a bizarre blob-like monster continually washed ashore and drove locals insane with its appearance, the stinking creature also brought disease and general misfortune with it. Arriving from parts unknown on the ocean tide and leaving again with said tide the Boneless was mindless and dangerous, moving away from shores and attacking people in their homes by slamming itself against windows and doors, always appearing during the hours of night (when the veil between the mortal and "other" world was said to be thin). One especially frightening tale concerning this monster tells of how it tried to abduct a boy at night, wrapping itself around him like a blanket and dragging him towards the cliffs - trying to pull him with it into the icy waters below, it only let the boy go after he recited the Lord's Prayer, which seemed to cause a volatile reaction in the monster and made it flee, releasing its now extremely shaken victim. Appearance The Boneless was said to be a large blob of pale organic matter that constantly seemed to shift, accounts varied on exact size or shape and it was further complicated by a belief that any who gazed too long upon the beast went insane, thus its true appearance remains somewhat unknown. Abilities The Boneless was said to bring disease and misfortune in its wake, floating across the ocean to reach its destination - the blob-like body was durable and rubbery but also stank and emitted a nauseating aura - most disturbing of all was the Boneless was said to induce states of madness in any who gazed upon it, the Boneless' form being so alien and frightening that victims were left traumatized and often completely insane. Personality The Boneless lacked any real notable personality and many considered it to be a mindless entity that came and went much like a force of nature rather than a thinking animal or human - the lack of personality made the Boneless all the more terrifying for those who encountered it, since it did not seem to have any motive for what it did and was either incapable or unwilling to show any empathy towards any of its victims, most likely not even recognizing them as such. Trivia *Other notable creatures unique to Shetland lore are the Trows, cousins of the more infamous Norse Trolls. *The Boneless shares many qualities with the Orkney sea-demon known as the Nuckelavee, especially the disease-bringing elements and connections to the sea. Navigation Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Monsters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Urban Legends